Hot water tank fail safe devices are known in the art and are useful in preventing water leakage from a hot water tank, which is a well known problem that typically occurs after a many years of usage of the tank.
These devices of the prior art are generally represented by a fluid containment device that typically underlies, or substantially envelops the cylindrical base portion of the tank, or they may represent a sealed fluid barrier device that is installed on the surface surrounding the base of the tank.
Some prior art devices require that they be installed prior to installing a new hot water tank, while other prior art devices can be installed at the base of an existing tank without having to dismantle the associated plumbing.
While these prior art devices generally offer a fluid containment device for hot water tanks, they also entail one or more of the following disadvantages:
a) most prior art devices generally require that they be installed prior to installing the hot water tank;
b) the prior art devices that can be installed on an existing hot water tank, thus without having to dismantle the associated plumbing, generally require a complex procedure of installation of the device under or around the base of the tank;
c) the prior art devices that can be installed on an existing hot water tank also generally integrate seam elements or sealed edges with the floor surface, which by themselves may represent a potential risk of leakage.
Accordingly, not only are many prior art fluid containment devices unsatisfactory, they are also relatively inconvenient to install under an existing hot water thank. There are also many other situations in which there is a need to lift a reservoir and for which no convenient or suitable equipment exists for doing so.
Against this background, there exist a need for a new and improved tool and method for lifting a reservoir.